<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i think he likes you back. by rvmmm21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464592">i think he likes you back.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvmmm21/pseuds/rvmmm21'>rvmmm21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Smut, nervous Wendy, softdom irene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvmmm21/pseuds/rvmmm21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>summary : joohyun is tired of hearing seungwan go on and on about this wonderful, attractive senior she’s head over heels for. joohyun wants a name, and she knows exactly how to get it out of her, no matter how much Seungwan wants to keep it a secret.</p><p>[(soft)dom!irene x wendy]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, WenRene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i think he likes you back.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“… and I like him.”</p><p>“A name, Wan-ah, I need a name… come on…” Joohyun insists, dropping her pen and herself onto the bed next to the younger girl, incomplete pie charts and bar graphs surrounding them both.</p><p>I mean, yes, she could very easily bite the bullet and tell Seungwan that she, too, wishes to see them as more than just friends, that she’s been waiting for the chance to… <em>deepen </em>their bond. Or that she already knows that this infamous heartthrob senior Seungwan has an undying crush on is, in fact, <em>her.</em></p><p>But really, what’s the fun in that?</p><p>They’d talked about crushes before. Far too much, in all honesty. Ask all the missed deadlines and turning up to class halfway through it. Oh, and Joohyun’s now a pro at flattening knowing grins and keeping her eyes from rolling skywards from all the times she’s had to do it when Seungwan was in one of her particularly ‘gushy’ moods. The senior she’s wholeheartedly in love with.</p><p>Senior as in a boy senior, of course, and definitely <em>not </em>Bae Joohyun.</p><p>
  <em>“Oh unnie, he’s so good-looking… but – but you’ll never guess who it is.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“His legs… his hair… he’s so pretty and… I don’t know, I think about what it would be like to… to <b>kiss</b> him and – and ugh, just kinda <b>everything</b>, you know?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“… but – but seriously, you’ll <b>never </b>guess… I mean… so don’t even try.”</em>
</p><p>Joohyun could write a novel, at this point, with how much information she’s gathered on this mysterious senior no one else but Seungwan seems to know about. It’s the fine print, really. The little details like how smooth his fingers are when he tucks a spidery velvet lock of hair behind his ear, how she can just <em>tell </em>he’ll make a great partner because of how he well he listens; things that are far too in-depth and descriptive for someone who’s supposedly admiring from afar, for someone’s who’s never actually <em>spoken </em>to him.</p><p>Oh, and don’t even get her started on the number of times this ‘boy’ has been referred to as ‘she’.</p><p>“So?” Joohyun blatantly peers, head cocked and eyebrow quirked, “I’m sick of hearing about it. Are you going to tell me or what?”</p><p>“… I-I can’t, unnie, it… it’s a secret…”</p><p>There we go, that A-class excuse – ‘It’s a secret’.</p><p><em>Oh no you don’t</em>, Joohyun thinks, <em>not this time. </em>She’s not letting Seungwan slither out of this one like she’s very poorly managed to slither out all those other times.</p><p>She casts the younger girl (who seems hell-bent on keeping her mouth shut) a look of determination, and receives one right back, doubled in intensity, if not a little fragile round the edges.</p><p><em>Fine, be like that, </em>Joohyun thinks. She’ll pry that name from those lips… oh yes, she will… even if it has to come after a plethora of… other noises.</p><p>Joohyun sneers, edging closer to the girl who’s a few seconds away from releasing white puffs of steam from her ears. “Honestly, I kinda like how you try so hard. Unless you’re just playing dumb… Wan-ah, you don’t think I’m stupid, do you? This lover-boy of yours clearly doesn’t exist.”</p><p>
  <em>Well… not like that. ‘He’ may not… but ‘she’, on the other hand, very much does.</em>
</p><p>Seungwan feels those very familiar cherry-blossom petals sear into her cheeks at how close Joohyun is. Suddenly, everything is amplified. Suddenly, she’s hyper aware of how she’s twitching, holding back from just leaning forward and connecting them both… or how she’s now caged in by her definitely-not crush, back against the headboard with absolutely <em>nowhere</em> to go.</p><p>She has to let out a nervous chuckle, if only to distract from her raging blush. “… unnie, I… he does exist… he’s –”</p><p>She’s cut off. Seungwan’s eyes bulge out before fluttering closed when she feels a pair of velvety lips against her own. There’s a lively tinge of strawberry-burst lip balm exchanged from Joohyun’s mouth to hers, and her lips are already tingling by the time the older girl pulls away.</p><p>“… w-wha – what was… <em>that</em>?” she finally manages, going stiff when she sees that sinful smile on her unnie’s otherwise innocent face.</p><p>“Now you know,” Joohyun replies, licking her lips, savouring the taste of inexperience and cherry liquorice – with a slight aftertaste of denial, of course. Although that’s nothing she can’t fix.</p><p>Seungwan couldn’t look more confused… or <em>guilty.</em></p><p>“… know –” she gulps, not knowing how she could say anything that wouldn’t immediately give her away, “– know what?”</p><p>“What it’s like to kiss him.”</p><p>Seungwan’s eyes go wide again. Her brain short-circuits, and she jolts forward. “Unnie!”</p><p>But Joohyun splays a hand against her chest, gently easing her back onto the pillows. Seungwan knows the she intended the gesture to soothe her nerves, but it only succeeds in firing her up twice as much. Still, she’s mute, unwilling to believe this is <em>actually </em>happening.</p><p>“I bet you want to know <em>everything </em>about him, don’t you –”</p><p>Oh? Joohyun’s hands are inching their way under her skirt. <em>Oh? What’s she doing?</em></p><p>“– I bet you want to know what he can do… <em>to you.</em> Hm?”</p><p>Seungwan whimpers down at the pretty fingers now caressing her against the damp fabric of her panties, stroking her slit with practiced precision. Oh no. No, no, no… this is so <em>bad. </em>She can’t possibly feel how <em>wet </em>she is, can she? That dewy heat had been radiating at her core the entire time, but she really didn’t think she’d have it revealed to the one person she was trying her best to hide it from.</p><p>Joohyun simply smirks up at her, poised as ever. “You’re thinking about him now, aren’t you?”</p><p>When Seungwan stays silent, Joohyun pushes herself up and leans over to give her a kiss on the cheek. And then her other one, and one on the corner of her lips, her forehead, her nose and her right ear, fingers never moving from between her legs.</p><p>“Aren’t you?” she repeats, breath tickling the shell of her ear.</p><p><em>Of course I am, </em>Seungwan confesses to herself.</p><p>It’s like an out-of-body experience, when Joohyun grasps her by the arms and scooches them towards the edge of the bed, grabbing one of the pillows and propping it up behind her. Ah yes, there’s that fine print in action again, in a very <em>live </em>setting, this time. She knows this can’t end well for her, but there’s something about Bae Joohyun, the girl she’s had very… descriptive dreams about, on her knees before her. It grants her the near perfect illusion of being in control. </p><p>But then that naughty shimmer in those flawless eyes reminds her she really, <em>really </em>isn’t.</p><p>The older girl smoothly hooks her fingers into the waistband of her panties, pushing her bottom up and giving them a swift tug down past her hips. Despite the scorching humiliation, Seungwan complies, shifting up so Joohyun’s job is easier. Her fingertips leave trails of warmth down her skin and she can only watch as her underwear is chucked gracelessly over her shoulder.</p><p>“You want to know what he’s like <em>in bed…</em>”</p><p>Even almost fully clothed, Seungwan feels more naked than she’s ever felt before. She inhales sharply when she feels a brief pressure on her clit, instinctively trying to draw her knees together, but with Joohyun in between them, it’s impossible to. So she resorts to laying back, resting her weight on her elbows, <em>helpless</em> to whatever Joohyun has in store for her.</p><p>“You want to know how <em>well </em>he can take you.”</p><p>A finger dips into the wetness it finds and the younger girl gasps, feeling herself leak even more when it draws lazy little circles around her clit. Not on it, just <em>around </em>it. If she didn’t know any better, Seungwan would think she’s doing this on purpose, deliberately not touching her where she wants – <em>needs. </em>It’s unfortunate that Joohyun’s maddening teasing rendered her unable to speak, because she really needs to ask for <em>more.</em></p><p>“… p-please… touch… touch harder…” she tries, not caring at how pathetic that sounds.</p><p>Joohyun smiles.</p><p>“Touch harder where?”</p><p>The embarrassed squeak she receives in reply gives her a pretty good idea, though.</p><p>“Harder… here?” She asks, sliding her fingers back into her core. Seungwan whimpers. “Or… here?”</p><p>A thumb on her sensitive clit rubs slow, firm circles, and it’s the direct contact Seungwan’s been <em>longing </em>for since they began. She’s being filled and fucked so well, it doesn’t take long before it’s unravelling that knot in her gut and she can’t help voicing her relief, all her muscles tensing at the sheer pleasure. “… oh, oh – oh my gosh, unnie…”</p><p>“Feel good, Wannie?”</p><p>‘Good’ doesn’t do it justice, especially not after she’s been teased out of her mind like that. Her hips are rocking against the fingers pumping in and out of her, trying to get them to go even harder, <em>faster.</em></p><p>“I’m going to make you cum, Wannie,” she hums, “unnie’s going to make you cum on her fingers, okay?”</p><p>She sure as hell is. It’s already bubbling to the surface. Joohyun’s about to make her spill over, tip her over that edge, have her falling apart with her two fingers hitting her g-spot perfectly, with her thumb against her clit, that wonderful ache clouding her sensibilities so she can’t think straight. “… I’m… oh, unnie, I’m gonna – I’m…”</p><p>“Uh, uh, uh.” Joohyun stops completely. She’s still knuckle-deep, but any movement, any friction is ceased. Seungwan’s would-be orgasm plateaus then plummets just as quickly.</p><p>And she barely stops herself from ripping her hair out. “Uh-unnie!”</p><p>“Tell me who you really like.” Joohyun resumes her unbearable teasing like she did at the start, brushing over her clit, never giving her anything concrete to hold on to for longer than a second.</p><p>Seungwan groans, dazed and obviously reluctant. “… huh?”</p><p>“It’s me, isn’t it?” Joohyun pries, holding the younger girl’s hips still when they try to grind onto her hand. “He isn’t real. It’s me. You like me. Say it, tell me.”</p><p>“… wh-what… no, please it’s n –”</p><p>She chokes back the rest of her sentence when Joohyun continues to pump into her at an <em>agonizingly</em> slow pace, keeping her orgasm painfully tethered. “You want to cum… you <em>need </em>to, don’t you? You need it? I want to hear you say it, so say it. Say it and I’ll make you cum. I’ll give you what you need.”</p><p>Seungwan wants to slap herself. She’s walked <em>right into this. </em>She’s just played herself – but Joohyun’s right, she <em>needs </em>to cum, she needs it so badly – oh god, her thoughts are everywhere. Joohyun tone is as sweet and as kind as she is, but her actions are utterly cruel, and Seungwan hates it that she wants everything she’s dishing out. It takes little more than a peer down at that searching gaze, inescapable, blinking innocently up at her like she isn’t driving her absolutely crazy with pleasure before she caves in. She’s broken and they both know it, all red in the face and choking out a weak – “… I-I like… I like you, unnie… you, it’s you, it’s you. I like you!”</p><p>To which Joohyun chuckles, <em>playfully.</em></p><p>And then her fingers are moving again, plunging into her. Oh gosh. Oh my gosh, it feels good. <em>Too good</em>, it’s insane. Seungwan can feel herself clenching down intermittently on the fingers thrusting, curling against where she’s most sensitive. The pressure on her clit is nothing short of <em>delicious</em>, and she can <em>finally </em>hold onto the feeling for more than a second, but she craves it so badly that it only takes a second before it – it’s – it’s coming –</p><p>With a hoarse whisper of Joohyun’s name, she tenses up and goes limp all at once, slumping forward and clinging onto Joohyun for dear life, tiny shocks of electricity racing through her system as she twitches and convulses in her unnie’s arms.</p><p>Joohyun shifts off the floor and settles down next to her trembling Wannie, taking the opportunity to hum sweetly in her ear. “There, there now… see? That wasn’t so hard, was it? Was it <em>really </em>worth keeping it secret for that long?”</p><p>It feels like a millennium before Seungwan finds the strength to sit up and the ability to swallow. She flops lifelessly onto her side, letting those warm arms engulf her before looking Joohyun in the eye.</p><p>“I don’t know,” she half sighs, half pouts. “Wasn’t like I had much of a choice.”</p><p>Joohyun huffs fondly, leaning in to press a light kiss to a sweat-matted fringe. She lingers, and Seungwan can feel her growing smile. “Don’t worry, Wan-ah. He definitely likes you back.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hm, is this my wenrene niche? do i have a soft spot for nervous, spluttering wendy and (big)tease, soft dom irene? oh, i don’t know… but this was ?fun-ish? smut practice nonetheless. i still cringed though, working hard on my plotless smut. i’ll proofread it like later or smth i’m gonna sleep now.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>